sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh the wolf (Reboot)
This version of Hugh says it all. Personality Hugh is a arrogant, yet brave person. As he has Aspergers he thinks differently. He also has anger issues, his solution:The List of Hugh. He cares deeply for his friend, Hugh used to be an alcoholic. Deep down Hugh is shown to find entertainment and humor in others suffering. history Hugh Jericho was born on September 17th 1997. growing up he always had the n interest in the military, wrestling, and music. He also got a guitar on his 12th birthday. As an aspiring Musician he begun his own indie label at age 15. When he auditioned for blaze records to be an artist for them he got the job. Start of his stardom Hugh begun making a name for himself with a cover of American idiot. Hugh later start his own YouTube channel where he did comedy music, and lets plays. He later started another channel with his best friend Howl. Howl would later make many appearances in Hugh's videos. First encounter with Sonic Hugh would meet Sonic in the green hill zone. After seeing Sonic's speed, Hugh thought he could outdo the blue blur in every way. The wolf would challenge Sonic to a race, Sonic would accept Hugh's challenge. In the end Sonic would be victorious with Hugh almost outdoing him. Hugh just responded to his loss with a middle finger. = The car accident Hugh later in station square Hitching a ride with Howl to a independent circiut event. Later after Howl crashed the car into multiple barricades Hugh was sent flying from the car, and breaking his arm, also getting a 8-ball fracture in his right eye from being hit by a car. Wrestling career Independent circuit Hugh made his wrestling debut as a pompous artist. He started it by announcing he would take place in a World championship ladder match. Promos leading up to the match announce his victory will be his masterpiece. Later Hugh would lose the match, he would team with Howl to become the masterpieces. Hugh would win the tag title. Hugh, and Howl would lose the titles in a Tag fatal four way. Hugh would reply to the loss by hitting Howl with a steel chair. Hugh would go on to feud with Howl and end in a tables match which Hugh would be victorious in. Howl would celebrate the win with Hugh by just raising his arm as a sign of respect (Kayfabe). MCW Hugh would make his debut under a gimmick change as a person who would go against alcohol and attempt to convert people to straight edge beliefs. Hugh would debut attacking Michael Smash after he celebrated a win by chugging down a beer. Howl would debut attacking Michael with a steel chair after Michael smoked a cigar. Michael would be set to face Hugh and Howl in a handicap match. Howl and Hugh would be victorious. Howl and Hugh would reveal their purpose is to convert everyone's beliefs to straight edge. weeks later Hugh and Howl would be shown via satellite tearing apart a bar and almost burning it down. Howl would be banned from ringside the next night during a fatal four way number one conteneders match in which the winner will face the . world champion. Hugh would win the match. During the world title match Hugh would win. Weeks later Hugh would lose the title. After a local jobber accepted the new champs open challenge Hugh would help him win. Though the next week The jobber will have an open challenge in which Hugh would do a squash win. His way of celebrating: Sending Howl through five tables and a ladder. Later Hugh would take on a returning howl in a TLC match for his world title in which Hugh would lose the title and break his ankle. The following year Hugh returned under a new gimmick "The savior of extreme'. Hugh would continue tormenting Howl (Now the companies suck up). Hugh would finally get a match with Howl in a barbed wire ladder match for the World championship. During the match a chunk of Howls ear would come off. While Howl was busy trying to get Michael Smash to get involved Hugh climbed the ladder and took the title.After going on an undefeated streak Hugh would face Howl one more time for his title in a loser leaves inferno match. In which Hugh would lose.. MWE Hugh would debut in MWE later under the Savior of extreme gimmick. Hugh would have his first match at Bloodshed for a title opportunity, while he did win he broke his arm from being sent through an announce table, and nearly suffered a concussion from missing a diving headbutt he did jumping off a ladder. He would have one last match in the company three months later for the title, in a Church of Extreme match (TLC, Barbed wire, and inferno combined) where he would suffer a concussion, and have the match end in a no contest. Hugh weeks later would be revealed to have been released for the sake of safety for himself, and others. MCW Hugh wold return to the company after a short run with MWE but due to a legal dispute with MWE over the savior of extreme gimmick Hugh would return under a satanic gimmick where he would in segments preach to Satan and kidnap others to be used as sacrifices. While the gimmick got critical acclaim the gimmick would need to be dropped due to controversy with a religious organization. Hugh would also be suspended due to a believed wellness policy violation while Hugh really needed time to recover form injuries. He would return 10 months later on a new years eve edition under the savior of extreme gimmick. Hugh would state that it is time for 'A new era in MCW' Thus he would start a new faction called the Ammunition Army. Hugh would get success under this angle obtaining the tag team title, the world title, and the intercontinental in the following three years. Hugh would dissolve the faction by turning his back on the faction turning Heel in the process. Of course this did not last long as a year later Hugh would 'Resurrect' the faction under a new 2.0 label. Later on the MCW website it stated Hugh and MCW decided to go their separate ways. Hughs release would become a meme the more usual of the latter was of him being fired for committing. satanic rituals in front of an audience MWE RETURN Hugh would later that day would appear at Bloodshed under an all new gimmick: The Hugh Jericho, or the gift of Hugh. (Now Drink in the gift of Jericho). And he would compete in the only match that makes sense for a return of him: a church of extreme match. Hugh would the following night work in 'The List of Hugh' to his gimmick. The first person to make the list: Howl for interrupting one of his promos. This would lead to another feud with Howl where Hugh would defeat him continuing a undefeated streak. Hugh would later be given a undisputed championship opportunity. Hugh would win the match by disqualification and break his arm leaving him out of action for a few months, Later on in interviews Hugh mentioned he might be heading to MWE's developmental territory, and might return a old gimmick. The statements turned out both to be true. Hugh would over the next few weeks appear under his previous gimmicks: The artist, The straight edge Satan, The savior of extreme, and the satanist. Hugh would later on be revealed to have made an agreement to use the savior of extreme gimmick for the next three years. Hugh first appearance as the savior of extreme was along with a main roster return in a ladder match to determine the number one contender for the world championship, in which Hugh would win after doing a diving headbutt off a ladder. The wolf will get a title opportunity at that years bloodlust in a stipulation of his choice: a barbed wire hell in a cell match. Hugh would succeed in winning the match, but the madness wasn't over. Hugh quickly tore off some barbed wire from the cage wrapped it around a baseball bat and beat the former champion with it. Hugh would address his brutal assault the following night. He claimed that the reason he assaulted the former champion was because he was pathetic in any form of hardcore match. Hugh would also change his nickname to the definition of hardcore. Hugh would later be forced to defend his title the next week in a hell in a cell match. Hugh would retain. He would after the match raise his opponents arm seemingly as a sign of respect. The real reason was to motion three mobian rottweilers to do a triple powerbomb on his fallen opponent. After multiple successful title defenses Hugh would later be put in a hardcore match where his title wouldn't be the only thing on the line but his MWE contract as well. Hugh would lose the match through interference. Hugh would leave the arena with the crowd chanting "Thank you Hugh" INDEPENDENT CIRCUIT Hugh would return to being a free agent after years of not being on the independent circuit. Hugh would return once again affiliating himself with the ammunition army under his savior of extreme/hardcore gimmick. Hugh would partcicipate in multiple venues. But later after he got Hyphema in his right eye Hugh has worked the injury in the savior of extreme gimmick. Future Hugh would be driven to literal insanity and possibly pull a Benoit. Abilities and skills * super speed * Extendable claws like Wolverine. Theme Hugh's theme is Break the Walls Down by Jim Jhonston Trivia * Hugh is straight edge * Military experience runs in his family. * It is obvious he is inspired from Chris Jericho (Through the list, and his last name) Category:Wolves Category:Males